


'Til We Fall

by Chasyn



Series: You Are a Pirate [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alestorm - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Based on songs by Alestorm, Captain Rick, Daryl won't be in for a few chapters, Everyone is pirates, Forced Prostitution, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Michonne is a badass, Minor Andrea/Michonne (Walking Dead), Minor Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, No Porn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Pretty bad town/port/ship names, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, not sure yet - Freeform, possible zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes is the Captain of The Jugular, the most feared and respected pirate ship in all the seas. And he and his crew had earned a break. They were on their way home when they stopped at a port for repairs and were sucked into a mystery and adventure none of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Til We Die

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of pirates is based on the Disney Pirates of the Carribean movies, the video game Black Flag, and the Norwegian metal band called Alestorm. The idea for this came while I was writing a chapter for my other Rick and Daryl story called Give Me Reason. I was writing it while on break at work. I listen to music at work. And the song You Are a Pirate by Alestorm came on. And I JUST COULDN'T get the idea of pirate Rick out of my head. Alestorm is a hilarious band. I saw them in concert once. They are awesome. I will be using their song lyrics as chapter titles and pirate shanties. And I know I shouldn't start something new. But... oh well.

"To the end of time, we will sail the seas. With cutlasses in hand, we'll terrorize the land. Though the hands of fate may strike us down, we'll fight 'til we fall. Swashbucklers 'til we die!"

The sea was calm and spirits were high. There was a smile on the captain's lips as he spun the wheel lazily. No real hurry. The horizon was calm. They had a run in with the Royal Navy and came away with barely a scratch. There was a gaping hole in the side of the hull. But nothing that a quick stop in any port town couldn't fix. And then they'd make haste for home. He had a little over a week before he had to be back. His son's 16th birthday. He'd promised the boy when he was 16, he'd take him out on his ship, let him sail with him.

All the years he'd missed out with his boy. Now that would all be behind them. His son would stand beside him at the helm, the wind in their hair, and gaze out at the horizon. It was in the boy's blood, as it was in his own. It'd been just over 10 months since they'd been home. 10 months since he'd seen his boy. And the time before that had been longer.

They had enough supplies to make it home. And could shave probably 3 days off the trip if he skipped stopping for repairs, hoisted the sails, and pushed the crew. He'd been tempted. The prospect of pulling into home port and seeing his son's smiling face and waving arms as he waited for a glimpse of his father's ship was a good one.

But the captain had thought better of it. There was little chance of running into the Royal Navy again so far from the Royal port of Alexandria. And so close to his home port, none would bother his ship. But he didn't want to chance it. If by some slim chance the Royal Navy had dared follow them into the pirated waters or one of their brethren own dared turn against him, he wasn't entirely sure his ship could take another hard hitting.

So they'd make a quick stop for repairs and be on their way and he could still make his boy's birthday. Let the crew sing and drink and be merry. They had had a trying couple of months. They deserved a leisurely pace.

"Captain Rick?"

He turned slowly and offered a smile to the dark haired man walking towards him. Shane was his First Mate, his second-in-command among the ship but in truth, the man was so much more. He was his best friend, practically his brother. They'd grown up together, sailed their first ship together, and Rick never had a doubt in his mind about the man. He nodded to him and turned back to the wheel without a word.

Shane walked up beside him and stood with him at the helm. He crossed his arms and turned to look out over the jolly crew. "What're ya thinkin'?"

Rick let out a sigh. "It'd be nice ta get home. But we need repairs."

"Could make it." Shane said, echoing Rick's own thoughts.

Rick glanced sideways at him. Shane could always read him so well. "Could. But safer ta' do repairs now."

Shane nodded. "Quarryton?" He said after a moment.

Rick nodded. "Should be there a'fore the day's half gone."

Shane turned towards him, grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it for a moment. Then turned and headed back down to the lower deck. Rick watched his form for a moment as he weaved through the crewmen. They were singing again.

"We'll fight 'til we fall. Swashbucklers 'til we die!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The sun was just beginning to dip lower along the horizon when they docked in the small mountain port of Quarryton. The town had been built at the base of a huge mountain range. There was little vegetation but they made do, trading what they could the stones and rocks they mined from the caves.

Rick was the first down the gangplank, Shane quickly behind him. "Captain, how long..."

Rick turned and stopped him. "Off the ship, Shane."

The man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine. Rick." Shane sneered. "How long 're we stayin' in Quarryton?"

Rick turned and glanced at the small, rocky town before them. He shrugged and glanced back. "Maybe three days. Long enough ta repair the hull after tha Navy run-in." He looked past Shane as an older man stepped down towards them, moving a bit slower. "Master Dale!" Rick called loudly, stepping around his First Mate. "What da ye think? Three days ta repair?"

The old man nodded his head. "Aye, 3 days sounds 'bout right. On me way ta speak wit the Harbor Master now 'bout gettin' supplies. Unless ya would rather..."

Rick shook his head quickly. "Nah. I trust ya." He said with a smile. "Keep me updated."

Dale nodded. "Aye, aye, Cap'n. Will do."

Rick turned back to Shane. "I could do with a drink."

Shane slowly smiled. "Brother, that's da best thing ye've said all day."

Rick let out a laugh and threw his arm around the other man's shoulders. The whole of the crew had been drinking for most of the day already. "Let's go, my friend."

An hour later, and both men had drunk themselves silly. Dale had come in at one point, at least Rick thought it had been Dale. And he said something... about something... what had Dale been doing? He talked... to someone... the harbor master! Oh yes! Dale had already spoken with the man and acquired the supplies needed and hired a few workers to help so the crew could rotate and take breaks.

"Come on, man." Shane said, hauling Rick off his chair.

Rick laughed and stumbled and drug Shane down on the ground with him. Rick was the first up this time and helped Shane up. They stumbled out of the tavern and Rick pulled up, looking around. "Uh... which way ta da Inn?"

Shane blinked and turned slightly. "Dis way." He started walking.

Rick grabbed his head for a moment, trying to get his eyes to focus. His head was going to be spinning soon, he knew. He'd drunk too much. But they'd been laughing and having fun. And it felt great. He was trying to follow Shane in the fading light when he was suddenly on the ground, rolling and tumbling into the side of a building.

Shane heard and turned. Seeing his Captain on the ground, he doubled back. "Rick, ya okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, rolling over. "Jus' tripped o'er sumthin." He sat up and looked around. There was a woman on the ground, curled in a ball the way they'd just come. Rick's eyes widened and he crawled forward. Was he so wasted that he'd tripped over an actual person? A tiny woman? "Miss? Hey, are ya okay?"

Her clothes were ratty and torn, her hair so filthy the color was obscured, and she turned to look at him really slowly. Her blue grey eyes shown bright in the falling light from above them. She blinked, then jumped up and stepped away from them. "I'm not a whore." She said loudly.

Rick blinked and held up his hands. "Not looking fer one." He said awkwardly, pulling himself up. He wavered a bit on his feet and felt Shane's hands on his shoulders, steadying him.

The girl's eyes darted to the side. She jumped when a door opened and closed somewhere in the distance. "Not a whore." She whispered. "Not a whore."

"Are you okay?" Rick kept his hands up and took a wobbly step forward.

She turned to the side, shaking her head. But she didn't seem to hear him anymore. Her eyes were darting and she was mumbling the same string of words over and over again. "Sister... took my sister... not a whore... sister... not a whore..."

Shane reached out and grabbed Rick's shoulder. He pulled him back. "She's crazy, man. Let 'er be."

"She might'a hit 'er head." Rick said, pushing Shane's hand off. "I ran inta 'er or sumthin. Coulda hurt her."

She turned around again, her eyes darting everywhere. "Kidnapped us... my sister... kidnapped my sister..."

"Kidnapped?" Rick turned to look at Shane and held up his hand to silently tell him to stay put. Then Rick turned back around and stepped towards the girl slowly. He kept his hands up and when he spoke, he kept his voice low and gentle. "Someone kidnapped your sister?" He asked slowly.

She turned towards him and blinked at him. She blinked again and shook her head. "Yes." She said, nodding after a moment. "My sister. No one will help. Have to find help. We're not whores."

Behind him, Shane let out a sigh. Rick ignored him and stepped closer. "Your sister's been kidnapped." He repeated softly.

The girl nodded, her eyes seemed to focus better on him. Slowly, her eyes widened and she shot forward. She grabbed Rick's arms and looked up into his eyes. "Can you help me? No one will help me!"

"Rick!" Shane snapped. "She's obviously crazy. Look at 'er!"

She stepped to the side and looked around Rick at Shane. Her eyes narrowed and her grip on Rick's arm increased. "Not crazy." She hissed, glaring at Shane. "Not crazy, not crazy!"

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Rick, we need'ta get'ta the Inn..."

The girl jumped back, pushing away from Rick. "Not a whore!"

Rick shook his head. "No, no, no." He said quickly, waving his hands. "We're staying at tha Inn ta sleep, taking a break from the ship..."

Her eyes widened and she darted forward again, grabbing Rick's arm once again. "Ship! You have a ship!"

Rick blinked. And then nodded dumbly.

"Go!" She said, pointing frantically out at the water. "Can we go? Can you help? Can you rescue my sister?"

"No!" Shane snapped, moving in behind Rick quickly. "Rick, NO! She's crazy and we're on our way home!"

"My sister!" The girl wailed.

"Shhh!" Rick tried to sooth her. And suddenly she was crying and her arms were around his neck and she was holding onto him like her life depended on it. "Shhh!" He murmured again, patting her back. "Come to the Inn with us..." She stiffened and made to pull back. "Ta talk." Rick added quickly. "An' get ya fed and cleaned up. Ya look half dead."

She blinked and stepped back. She touched a lock of her hair and looked down at herself. She picked at a dirty stain on her torn dress and turned away. "Your ship..."

"We docked ta get repairs." Rick said. "If I'm ta rescue your sister, need ta get fixed up first."

She swallowed and looked up at the sky. Tears still clung to her eyes and stained her cheeks. And she suddenly looked really young in the light. "How long?" She asked softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"My carpenter said 3 days. Dun know if we can rush it." He answered with a shrug.

She turned to look at him. "You'll help me."

Rick nodded. "Yes, I'll help you."

"I'm not a whore." She repeated for the thousandth time, it seemed.

Rick shook his head. "No, yer not."

She put her hands on her stomach. "I am really hungry..." She said softly.

Rick nodded and turned to Shane. He fumbled with the pouch on his belt and untied it. "Here." He pressed the coin bag to Shane's chest. "See if ya can find 'er some clothes."

Shane stared at him blankly. "Clothes? Da fuck, Rick!"

Rick pressed the coin pouch against him harder until Shane yanked the bag away and stomped away, growling under his breath. Rick watched him for a moment and turned back to the girl. She was staring at him curiously. Rick offered her a lopsided smile. "He's a good guy. We've jus' been gone a long time."

She blinked and started fidgeting again, her fingers on her dress.

Rick slowly stepped closer to her. He pulled his coat off and tentatively, reached out to wrap it around her shoulders. Then he wrapped his arm around her and turned them towards the direction he thought the Inn was in. "Let's get ya inside an' then we can talk more 'bout yer sister."

They found the Inn quickly. The girl knew where it was. Rick was able to bribe the Inn Keeper into fixing the girl something to eat. The man let them sit back in the kitchen as the girl practically inhaled the meal. He also set a pot of coffee to brew for Rick before disappearing to prepare some bath water. Rick poured himself a large cup of the bitter liquid and drank deeply, trying to sober himself up quickly.

The girl smiled at him when she'd licked the plate clean. Then refilled his cup without asking and poured her own cup. They sipped their coffee for a few silent moments before the Inn Keeper returned. They both thanked the man and he showed them where the girl could wash up. Rick tried to excuse himself, but her eyes had widened and she grabbed his arm. In the end, Rick had taken a seat on the floor a few feet away, his back to her, as she washed in silence.

Once she had scrubbed herself clean, she wrapped the sheet the Inn Keeper had brought them around herself. Rick had helped her tie a sash around her waist. It would do until Shane came back with something. She looked like a real person now. Her hair was a light blond and was long and straight. Her skin was pale and she was rather pretty, Rick had thought. She was definitely older than his son. But with her slim build and obvious malnourishment, Rick couldn't really guess her age beyond that.

She smiled sweetly at him, seeming much more grounded now. They were standing in the room Rick had rented for the night. He pointed to the bed. "You can sleep, if ye like. We can talk in the morning."

She looked at the bed shyly and then back at him. "You promise?" She asked softly. "You won't leave?"

"I promise." He said softly. "I'll sleep on the floor." He smiled. "I've slept on worse."

She nodded. "Thank you." She said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rick settled on the ground. He pulled off his boots and pushed them away. Then he folded his coat up and stuck it under his head. "You're welcome." He said as he straightened out.

"I'm Amy."


	2. Strange Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick learns more about Amy and Shane whines more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a Richonne. The only comment I've gotten on this story is accusing me of labeling it as a Richonne to get readers. I don't know where that user got that. I said it would eventually be Rick/Daryl. And Michonne/Andrea. So... yeah. There is no Rick/Michonne. At all.
> 
> Anyways, I've been stuck on a Jurassic World kick for like the last year. Can't seem to get back into my Walking Dead stories. But I'm trying. 8D

A light knock at the door woke the young woman who had introduced herself as Amy. She jumped from the bed and knelt beside the snoring pirate captain. "Sir..." She touched his shoulder. "Rick?" She shook him lightly. But he kept on snoring. She bit her bottom lip nervously as the knocking continued. She glanced down Rick's form and eyed the small dagger tied to his waist. She grabbed the hilt and pulled it free as she leapt at the door. She held the knife, poise, as she reached for the door knob. She gave it a quick turn and stepped back.

Shane pushed the door open. His eyes widened. He looked from the strange girl with the knife to the man on the ground. Shane dropped the parcel he'd been holding. "What'd ya do?" He pushed into the room and fell down at Rick's side. "Captain!" He grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him hard. "Rick!"

"What? What!" Rick sat up quickly and his hand went to his hip. He'd left his gun and sword on the ship, only bringing his small, easily hidden dagger ashore. But that was gone. Rick turned and saw the girl, Amy, standing on the bed with his dagger in a death grip in her small hands. Rick looked back at Shane. "Somethin' happened? The crew, the ship?"

Shane shook his head quickly. "No."

Rick relaxed. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "What's wit all the shakin'?"

Shane's gaze flicked to Amy, still on the bed. "I came in an' she's standin' o'er ya wit a dagger. Like she killt ya."

Rick glanced back at her and held out his hand. "You're okay, Amy. You don't need that." He said softly.

Her eyes were still on Shane and she hadn't moved. She acted like she hadn't even heard Rick's voice.

Rick stood up quickly, Shane helping him and then stepping back. Rick turned back to Amy and held out his hand again. "If ya like it, I will give it back ta ya. Once we're on my ship and I can show ya how to properly wield an' care for it."

She lowered the blade and looked at it in awe. "You would teach me to fight?" She looked back up at him.

Rick nodded. "I will."

She smiled brightly. Then she jumped off the bed and set the dagger gently in his outstretched hand.

Rick offered her a smile and looked back at Shane. The man had this look of bewilderment on his face. "You startled her." Rick said. "You saw she was jumpy last night." Shane looked like he was about to argue but Rick shook his head and cut him off. "What time is it?"

Shane closed his mouth for a moment. Then he answered. "Jus' after dawn."

Rick frowned. Last he'd seen Shane, he had asked the man to find clothes. He spotted the parcel on the ground near the door. "Did ya get any sleep?"

Shane nodded. "You got me my own room."

Rick smiled. He turned and grabbed the parcel off the floor. "Any trouble?"

Shane shook his head. "The tavern owner's wife sold 'em to me. They have a daughter they thought was 'bout 'er age." Shane glanced at the girl and then stepped closer to Rick. He lowered his voice. "Honestly, I think they're relieve someone was showing interest. She frequents the tavern and scares offa customers."

Rick nodded. "Go on out an' wait fer me."

Shane glanced at Amy.

Rick rolled his eyes and pushed against Shane. "Go on."

Shane nodded and slipped out the door.

Rick turned towards Amy. He tossed the clothes on the bed. "Take yer time an' meet me down at the docks. I'll check on my ship and then we'll talk 'bout yer sister."

She nodded meekly and turned towards the bed.

Rick turned quickly and reached for the door. He joined Shane out front of the Inn.

Shane turned as Rick walked out. "Rick." Shane said evenly. "You need ta think 'bout this." He said softly. "Can't go off on some wild goose chase cuz some crazy girl says the world kidnap."

Rick shook his head. "Shane, I don't think she's crazy."

"Just, please!" Shane stepped closer to him and reached out to grab his coat. "I know ya, Rick. I know how ya tick." He tugged on Rick. "And ya need ta think. Really think 'bout it. Before ya piss off half the crew."

Rick frowned and detached Shane's hold on him. He took a step back and glanced away, down towards the water. "The crew..." He repeated softly. "Ya think they'd mutiny over another week or two?"

"Two..." Shane sighed and shook his head. "Nah. Crew'd never leave ya. They love ya man. They'd follow ya to the ends of the world." He let out a sigh. "Me too." He clapped Rick on the back. "Jus'... think about Carl. He's expectin' ya home a'fore his birthday."

Rick ran a hand through his hair, as if that fact suddenly dawned on him. It actually sort of did. He heard the word kidnap and he had bad memories with that word. He felt like he had to help. He breathed out and turned to Shane. "I will listen ta the girl's story an' then decide. But... Carl will understand."

Shane gave a curt nod and started towards the dock. "I'll check on the ship."

Rick nodded. He followed at a slower pace. And after a few moments of slow steps, Amy was beside him. She fell in step with him seamlessly and silently. He hadn't heard her at all. She made no noise until she got a view of the ship. She sucked in a breath and stopped. Rick turned towards her. There were tears in her eyes. She blinked the tears away and look at him. "You're the first person..." She said softly. "To look at me... to really look at me... since I washed up here."

Rick's eyebrows raised. "Start at the beginning. Tell me what happened ta ya." He touched her shoulder lightly, steering her down towards the rocky beach.

She rubbed at her eyes and started walking again. "We were from Alexandria." She said softly.

Rick tilted his head. "Alexandria..."

She nodded. "My sister and I... we were... we were out fishing. It was really early... we were the only ones on the ocean... we did it every morning for nearly a year, since we took over our dad's business after he lost his foot to a shark. We drifted a bit farther than normal... and then we saw this ship." She looked at the water. "This... this giant black ship with red sails... they pulled alongside us." She looked back at Rick. "My sister, Andrea, she's fearless and stubborn. An' she yelled up at them. But then their leader was on our boat and he grabbed Andrea... and another guy... they hauled us up on the ship... an' threw us below deck... there was like... 20 woman shackled down there."

Rick's eyes widened. "Shackled?" He repeated.

She nodded and continued on. "Most were kidnapped. A few were purchased. One of them had a daughter about 16... her husband sold them to the captain..."

Rick swallowed. "What uh... what were... they for?" He asked awkwardly. He was pretty sure he could guess the answer. But he waited patiently for her to continue.

Amy bit her lip and looked away. "The ship's meager crew used us whenever they wanted. But usually... there were... men brought on board. Sometimes there were a lot of men. And they wouldn't even use the rooms." Her eyes glazed over and she looked out at the water again.

When she didn't continue, Rick stepped closer and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Amy, how'd you escape?" He prompted.

She blinked and shook her head. Then looked back at him and nodded. "One of the women... she was trying to teach some of us to fight. She and Andrea were really close. One man..." She stopped again and looked at the ground. "He said he liked... sisters. He paid for both of us and took us to the room... and Andrea... the man was looking at me and didn't see her and she hit him from behind, knocked him into the bedpost and he fell to the ground." She looked back at Rick. "My sister, she's stronger then she looks. Not like me. She worked hard with dad long before me."

Rick nodded. "I believe ya. What happened next?"

Amy breathed out, relieved that Rick was still listening to her. "Andrea, she said we needed to escape and find help. She said we had to be near a port town because of the supplies the crew was bringing on board. I helped her throw a chair out the window. I thought we were going together. But she pushed me and when I looked up, she was gone." Amy sighed and shook her head. "I shoulda known she'd trick me. She'd never leave without the others." She shook her head again and looked back at Rick. "I made it here. But everyone ignored me or laughed at me. No one would help! No one would even listen to me! They all acted like I was lying!" She pressed closer to Rick and grabbed his arm. "But I'm not! I swear! You have to save my sister and the others! You have to!"

Rick nodded his head. "I believe ya and I will help ya." He turned towards the ship. He spotted one of his crewmen walking down the gangplank. "T!" He called out loudly. The dark man stopped and turned. Rick waved him over and the man started towards them. "T-Dog, ya busy?"

The man shook his head. "No, Cap."

"Do me a favor?" Rick asked.

T-Dog nodded his head. "Anythin'."

Rick stepped closer to him. "I need ya ta find Jim, Dale, and Shane. Have 'em meet in my quarters as soon as possible. Tell Jim ta bring his maps."

T-Dog nodded and turned back to the ship.

Rick turned back to Amy. "I want ya ta tell my senior crew members yer story. And give our navigator a description of the ship."

Amy tilted her head to the side. "Your navigator?"

Rick nodded. "He's good at drawin' maps. Maybe with our carpenter's help, he can draw a picture of this ship."

She nodded her head quickly. "I can do that."

"Right now?"

She glanced at the ship and nodded. She sucked in a breath and latched onto Rick's arm. "Yes."

Rick smiled at her and patted her hands on him. "Then we'll see if anyone here has seen the ship or heard of it."

Amy looked at him doubtfully. "No one would listen to me."

Rick nodded his head. "I will make them listen to me."

He led her towards the ship. She pressed against him as a few of the crew members turned to look at her. But none of these men looked at her like the other men had. None of them tried to touch her either. She eased up on her grip and slowly detached herself from Rick. She opted to walk a step behind him and then followed him into quarters.

Inside the large, ornately decorated room were 3 men. Shane was off to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy to be there. Rick introduced the other two. Dale, the ship's carpenter; and Jim, the ship's navigator. Then he introduced Amy to them. Rick stepped back and motioned Amy forward.

The timid woman stepped forward. She took a deep breath and started. She told them what she'd told Rick and then started on every detail she remembered about the ship. And then Jim had pulled out his supplies and started sketching. Dale leaned over and helped.

Amy moved in beside them and shook her head. "No, the stern was bigger. And the mizzenmast was taller." She corrected the drawing quickly. "More like that. And the figurehead..." She pulled the paper towards here. "Let me..." Amy took over sketching out the ship.

Rick smiled as he watched her. She seemed to know a lot out ships.

Shane stepped up beside him and spoke in a low whisper. "Knows an awful lot 'bout ships."

Rick rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Didja listen ta her at all? Her dad'sa fisherman. She an' 'er sister grew up on a ship."

Shane snorted and shook his head. "Or it's sum kinda trick."

"Shane..." Rick reached out and grabbed his best friend's shoulder. He smiled. "Ya worry too much."

Shane brushed him off and shook his head. "What's yer plan? Sayin' we find this ship, iff'n it's real."

Rick shrugged. "My plan is ta pull up alongside 'em and declare war on their ass an' set all them women free."

Shane sighed and shook his head again. "Rick, it ain't our fight."

"Shane, they were kidnapped." Rick said. "An' bought like property. An' onna them has a 16 year old daughter. What if it was Lori an' Carl that were take. What if were other members of the crew's families from home?"

"But it ain't!" Shane insisted.

"They're someone's families, Shane." He stepped away from Shane and stepped towards the table. "We're doing this."

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually will Daryl pop in. I'm thinking chapter 4 or 5.


End file.
